What should have happend to Wendy at the pool
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Wendy ends up in a 'sticky" situation her first day as a life guard...Can dipper help her out? a "The Deep End" AU!
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened to Wendy at the pool

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy was in a hustle. _where is it!? _She thought to herself angrily. It was her

first day at the pool! She couldn't be late! Then she saw it. What are you doing

to my swimsuit!? She shouted at her brother. Her brother looked at her

confused. "There was a massive syrup spill, and it was the only thing nearby

to-" Wendy rolled her eyes and snatched the suite. "Whatever, I don't have

time for this. I'm going to be late!"...

…...

Wendy relaxed on her lifeguard podium. This was a good day! Not only did she

get her dream job, but dipper was going to be joining her! Suddenly she heard

a racket! She looked over and saw Stan harassing Gideon. Wendy smiled.

_Alright, time to abuse my power! _Thought Wendy as she got up-

**RIP!**

Confused by the sound, Wendy looks down and realized two things:

She hadn't gotten all the syrup off her suit.

Her "Seat Cover" was ripped off exposing her but!

Embarrassed, Wendy quickly sits down. _What do I do? _Thought a flustered Wendy.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happened to Wendy at the pool ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

_Calm down Wendy, just calm down. _Said Wendy to herself as she tried to think her way out of this situation.

_Oh, why didn't I bring a towel with me!?...Okay...maybe if I covered it with my hands...No! It's too big! Oh, what am I going to-_

"Hey Wendy!" Shouted Dipper as he approached the life guard chair. "Mr. Poolcheck said I could work here!" It took all of Wendy's willpower to not leap with joy.

"Dipper! Buddy! That's great!" She said as calmly as she could. "But, I really need a favor. Could you go into my locker and get my clothes?"

Dipper looked at her confused, then smiled. "Sure! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He quickly ran to the locker room.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief. _Alright, nothing to worry about. Dipper won't let me dow- _

**CRASH!**

**SUCK IT LITTLE MAN!**

Wendy turned around to a weird sight. Gideon had rallied a dozen locals to fight for him...And Stan...Was surprisingly being a major Badass. He was punching their lights out faster then she could follow! He gave blubs a toss right into the pool-

**SPLASH!**

And Mabel and that weird new kid came right out!...And he was a merman!...What?

**GASP!**

Shouted everyone at the pool. "Wait! Shouted Mabel. I can explain!" Her eyes darted back and forth desperately.

"He's not a merman...He's...Uh...A mutant! The pool is contaminated! Yeah, that's it!" All was silent, and then-

**WERE ALL GONNA DIE!**

Screamed everyone as they started to riot and panic! Just as dipper came out of the locker room. Wendy! I got your-

**CRASH!**

Went the panicky pool goer as he crashed into Dipper sending the him and the clothes flying-

**GRRRR!**

Went the inconveniently placed clothes shredder.

"A clothes shredder?!" Shouts an incredulous and enraged Wendy. Who brings a clothes shredder to a pool!? Honestly-"

**CRASH!**

Went the life guard chair as it and her was knocked into the pool.

**RIP!**

Went Wendy's swimsuit as the hole got snagged on the chair, leaving her naked from the waist down.

**SERIOUSLY!?**

Went the mortified and now very panicky teen in the pool...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

What should've happened to Wendy at the pool ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy tried to take deep calming breaths. _Just calm down Wendy...no one's in the pool...their busy either rioting or fighting...just wait until everyone has left and-_

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Dipper from the side of the pool. Wendy cursed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Dipper! Don't worry about me!" Dipper leaned in closer. "Are you sure? Because I-

**SPLASH!**

Suddenly Dipper finds himself knocked over into the pool by a panicky patron. Dipper eyes opened in the clear water and- _Huh...a natural red head. _Thought a now flustered and slightly panicky Dipper.

He quickly averted his eyes and flung himself to the surface. But one look at this flustered semi-prepubescent boy, told Wendy that he _knew. _"W-wendy- I- Your-" "Yes! I know!" Exclaims a now very mortified Wendy. "Look Dipper...Just...I need help...please." She begged. Dipper hesitated for a moment...then nodded. Wendy frowned as he fiddled around the water. "Dipper what are you-"

Suddenly Dipper pulled them up...his trunks. Both kids went scarlet at once. "D-dipper...Why?" Dipper wouldn't meet her eye. "I-it's fine...I'll wrap my shirt around myself." Wendy nodded and quickly slipped them on. Dipper then quickly took off his shirt which he then began to fashion it into a-

"Out of the way dudes!" Shouts Soos as he crashes a golf cart into a pool-

**SPLASH!**

Suddenly, Wendy finds herself splayed out on the sidewalk. She groans as she opens her eyes-

And sees the pool patrons putting aside their difference...to laugh at a naked Dipper. Dipper was in tears! He runs crying into the woods.

Wendy was crying too! But she quickly brushes her tears aside as she runs after him. She didn't care what she had to do, one way or another she was making this right!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

What should've happened to Wendy at the pool ch.4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Thanks again for letting Mermando stay with us until he contacts his family!" Exclaimed a happy Mabel as Stan ties a tank filled with water and Mermando. "No, thank you for getting me a new attraction." Said Grunkle Stan with a smile.

Suddenly they saw Dipper and Wendy leave the forest. "Hey look! It's micro-wang!" Shouts a random guy before Wendy smashes his teeth in.

Surprisingly Dipper ignores it, wearing nothing but a shirt wrapped around his waist he whistles happily to the car. "Hey guys, we good to go?" Asked Dipper enthusiastically.

"Wendy flashed you her twins huh?" Stated an impressed Stan bluntly.

"WHAT!? How- I mean, why would you think that!?" Shouted a flustered Wendy.

Stan smirked. "If you want to offer a better explanation why my nephew is smiling after flashing his practically non-existent junk to the world, I'm all ears."

Wendy sighed. "Fine, whatever. Don't judge me! H-he earned it!" Stan nods. "Yeah, I gathered that from the fact your wearing his shorts."

Suddenly Mr. Poolcheck showed up. He praised Dipper to high heaven for sacrificing his dignity to quell the riot, while berating Wendy for doing bubkiss!

Before Dipper can correct him, poolcheck then explains that due to the pool being destroyed. They'd all been laid off. He was there to give them their severance packages...well give Dipper the severance packages anyway.

"By the special powers invested in me by the semi-great city of gravity fall, I combine our severance packages together and give them to the one who I feel most deserved them! In this case Dipper!" He gives him one more salute and leaves.

Dipper frowns, he looks at Wendy. "We can split it- "It's fine, keep it." Said Wendy with a smile. "You've earned it."

Dipper smiled. "Alright then! Dinners on me!" Exclaims Dipper excitedly thrusting his arms skyward...Which of course is when his shirt decided to fall off.

Mabel vomits, Wendy suppresses a giggle, and Memando just chuckles. "I'm not going to lie to you my friend, I've seen plankton bigger then that." States Mermando flatly.

Dipper flustered. "Yeah, like your one to talk!" Mermando frowns, but then he looks down at his tail.

"Oh right, the so-called 'mermaid problem'...I get why humans come to that conclusion, but it's actually not true. You see-

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'm leaving you on the pavement! Stated a queasy Stan, already green just thinking about what he might say next...

And with that, the mystery Shack gang call it a day...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
